


Something Missing

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: You give in to your desires and cheat on your fiance with Jay White.Prompt request fulfilled for “This can be our little secret.”





	Something Missing

“I’ve seen the way you look at me.” The words said so casually had you spinning around, eyes wide as you stared at Jay White who had come up behind you in the hallways.

“What are you talking about?” You asked, rolling your eyes at him. “You mean with irritation?” 

“You’re looking at me with something, but it’s not irritation.” Jay chuckled taking a step closer, invading your personal circle. “You’re looking at me like you want to know what I taste like. Like a woman who isn’t getting satisfied at home and is looking for something more.” 

You paled as he called out your exact thoughts, eyes darting around the locker room until they landed on your fiancé Sho Tanaka. He caught your look and smiled at you, giving you a small wave before he resumed his conversation with Gedo. 

“You’re insane.” You contested, arms folding over your chest. How could you be so stupid to let him catch you looking at him? You were practically married for goodness sake. You shouldn’t be lusting after another man. A man who worked closely with your fiancé of all things. 

“That’s debatable.” Jay said with a shrug. “But I’m also willing to give you what you want. I can make you feel things Sho could only dream of. Nobody will ever have to know. This can be our little secret.”

He walked away, leaving you staring after him as Sho came to your side. 

“Everything okay?” Sho asked seeing you stare after Jay. “Did he say something to upset you?” 

“It’s fine Sho. You know how Jay is.” You said with a small smile. Sho nodded, everyone knew Jay wasn’t the friendliest of men. “Are you ready to get some lunch?” 

Over the next few weeks you tried to push Jay out of your mind. It was going to lead to nothing but trouble and heartache. Despite his promise to keep it a secret, you knew nothing good would come from an affair with Jay White. Yet even knowing this you still couldn’t move on. You found yourself thinking about Jay and whether he could deliver what he promised. You loved Sho, you loved him with everything you had. But Jay wasn’t wrong that you were left wanting. Sho didn’t give you the hard, fast dirty sex you wanted. 

Eventfully you caved and that’s how you found yourself outside Jay’s hotel room door, preparing to knock as guilt ate at you for what you were about to do. You had lied to Sho. Told him you were sick to get out of going to dinner with Yoh, Okada and Gedo. Sho had offered to stay in with you, but you had argued with him and made him go. That only compounded your guilt. With a loud sigh you knocked on the door, keeping your eyes down as it opened.

“I knew you couldn’t stay away.” Jay said with a smirk stepping back and inviting you in.

“I’m a horrible person.” You said flinching as Jay came up behind you and pressed a kiss to your neck. “Please don’t be nice to me. I don’t deserve it.” You shivered as Jay chuckled his hands moving to pull your clothes off.

“Is that how it is? You need me to punish you?” Jay asked coming to stand in front of you as he stripped off his own clothing. “Treat you like the cheating slut you are?” 

“Yes.” You whispered feeling ashamed as you felt your pussy clenching at his dirty words. Jay needed no further encouragement forcing you down to your knees and rubbing his cock along your lips before he pressed it into your throat. You immediately gagged at the invasion struggling against Jay’s hold as he repeatedly pounded into your throat. Drool leaked out the corner of your mouth as Jay thrust hard and fast before pulling out and wiping his saliva covered cock across your cheeks. 

Pulling you up with a fistful of hair Jay got you on all fours on the bed, pushing his cock inside your dripping pussy with ease and pulling you back against him by the hips.

“Does Sho fuck you like this?” Jay asked, slapping your ass with an open palm. You shook your head, shame coursing through you as your desire burned hotter with every strike of his hand. “Not a real man is he? Can’t fuck his woman properly.” 

“Shut up!” You yelled feeling the need to defend Sho against Jay’s insults. 

“It’s why you’re here isn’t it?” Jay taunted giving a hard thrust that jarred you into the mattress. “Had to come to Jay because Sho can’t make you feel like this.” His hand snaked around your front, rubbing your clit in hard circles as you moaned into the mattress pushing back to meet his thrusts. 

You whimpered when he pulled his cock free. Grabbing you by the ankle Jay flipped you onto your back and crawled between your legs. 

“Look at me. Keep your eyes open and looking at me.” Jay demanded. “You don’t get to pretend its Sho making you feel like this. You’re not going to pretend he’s the one making you cum all over his cock. You’re gonna look me right in the eyes as you cum.” He pushed his cock inside and hooked your legs over his shoulders driving himself deep inside as his fingers moved to your clit and rubbed it roughly, pinching it as you bucked into his hand.

It was his hand on your cunt and dick buried deep inside that you came looking into his eyes that were shining bright with satisfaction. As he filled you with his cum you realized you weren’t going to be satisfied with just one time with Jay White and you wondered just what you had gotten yourself into.


End file.
